Jasdevi
Jasdevi '(ジャスデビ , ''Jasudebi) is a member of the Noah Family, and represents the "Bonds" (絆 , Kizuna) of Noah. He is the combined version of the twins, the eleventh disciple '''JasderoCharaGray, page 88 (ジャスデロ, Jasudero) and the tenth disciple DevitCharaGray, page 164 (デビット, Debitto), and is seen as the two up until his fight with Arystar Krory. They are the current incarnation of 'Bondom '(ボンドム , Bondomu). Appearance The twins are always in their Noah form. Their human forms have yet to be seen. They are rather short for their age and have juvenile traits. When appearing again during the Third Exorcists arc, their features appeared have changed slightly to the point of appearing more mature, either due to Hoshino's change in art style or because they have gotten slightly older to an extent. Devit The more dominant member of the twins. Devit wears heavy makeup around his eyes and has the stigmata on his forehead. He wears a wife beater, tight leather pants with corset stitching, with the left pant leg ending at his thigh, and a fur-lined leather jacket. He also has bandages wrapped around his neck. Recently, his hair has gotten longer, and he wears a little less make-up than he used to. He also appears to be showing more skin, his chest is exposed, and he retains a shorter pant leg. Jasdero The more submissive of the twins, Jasdero, like his brother, is male, not female. Jasdero closely resembles a rag doll due to his wide eyes and stitches across his mouth. His clothes are of the same style as Devit's, though his belt is reversed, he does not wear an undershirt or underwear, he has a vest rather than a jacket, and both of his pant legs are full-length. Instead, he wears thick bandages over his forearms and hands, which resemble casts. In addition, he wears what appears to be an adornment made of ribbons on his head that ends in a lantern ball. His face is also more chubby than his brother's. Recently, his hair seems to have gotten longer, and he no longer has stitches over his mouth. Jasdero also adapts a more serious look. Jasdero is most of the time leaning, making him look shorter than his brother whereas they are the same height. Jasdevi A combination of the twins, Jasdevi wears a long red robe with hearts on his shoulders and sports very long, blond hair with black wave patterns at the top of the head It is implied that most of the hair that hide his left eye and cheek. In this form, Jasdevi's stigmata are absent. He appears to have dark lips and some level of fangs on his teeth as well as the same eye make-up as Jasdero. Personality Devit The more dominant of the two, Devit is similar to a stereotypical teenager: cocky, mischievous, rude and immature. He is also ill-tempered, lashing at Tyki for him mocking his and Jasdero's inability to kill Cross. He's also not very bright, as he answered all of Road's homework questions in math as just the number 5 (though this was just likely him just giving a sarcastic response to her). Regardless, he gets along well with his brother Jasdero and the two are a strong force. Personal Statistics Jasdero The more submissive of the two, Jasdero is childish and usually indulges in self-simulator behavior such as drawing on his face and adding unnecessary giggles to the end of his sentences. He also appears to be quick to anger, such as defending his and Devit's attempts to kill Cross being unlucky. He has a habit of repeating some of the words he says and also tends to end some of his sentences with "Hee!". Regardless, he gets along well with his brother Devit and the two are a strong force. Personal Statistics Jasdevi Jasdevi's personality leans more towards Devit. He takes matters more seriously then his components, and is overly vain and sadistic. Jasdevi tends to mock others, calling Krory a monster, and is easily infuriated when he is insulted and/or dominated. Also, he tends to be much more intelligent from his counterparts. References Navigation de:Jasdevi Category:The Noah Family Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:American Characters